


Weird, Right?

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes an innocent proposal, maybe at the cost of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird, Right?

I stare nervously at Derek, feeling at once like I should just crawl into a hole and bury myself for eternity. I really need to work on my brain-to-mouth filter, and fast, because one day it’s going to get me killed.

It doesn’t help that there’s no such thing _as_ a brain-to-mouth filter with me, but that’s besides the point. I should make one. And soon. The look he’s giving me isn’t the kind I like getting, I don’t think. Of course, the squirming parts of my insides tell me differently, but the brain **normally** located in my head is trying to get the fact through that I _shouldn’t_ like the look he’s giving me.

The cold blue eyes unblinking, clearly annoyed at first, become startled once the words come out, and Derek is immediately stunned into silence.

Not that he’s a chatty Kathy normally, but it’s surprising how completely blank and transparent he becomes once I’ve asked the question.

“Or, well,” I start, feeling the words tumbling over each other in a rush to calm down the werewolf, “Well... We don’t have to be ‘friends’, I mean–”

Derek blinks a few times, sitting still on my office chair, looking like he’s just been groped by a vegetable, or possibly swallowed a shoe.

“–If that would be... Weird, you know.”

I swallow, watching his expressions flit and change in a way I can’t have ever imagined possible for him. Who knew Derek Hale could be this... Emotional? And just within the span of a second or two he goes from angry, furious, pissed, then to something like alarm, surprise, shock, disgust, confusion, and finally settles down to just looking–maybe it’s _amused_?

“I don’t think I understand.” Derek says finally after a terribly long uncomfortable silence that I don’t bother filling with anymore dumb words.

“N-nothing,” I start to move closer to the door, desperate for an out, and this looks like the only one I’m getting, “Forget I said any–Ah!”

Derek is out of the chair and in my face before I’ve even had a chance to reach for the doorknob, his hands are large, pale, pushing me back against the wall and I stare up into his annoyed face, glaring down at me as he breathes sharply through his nose.

“Stiles,” He says firmly and my stomach flutters, every time he says it, it sounds like a different word. My name can’t sound that **good**.

I turn my head as his hands grip into the shoulders of my shirt, stretching it, “What? I’m sorry, okay, you don’t–”

His hands move fast, letting my shoulders go and grabbing the sides of my neck and jaw forcefully as he tilts my head and... I expect the kiss to be violent, harsh, biting, teeth and tongue and nasty in the best ways. But Derek Hale surprises me.

He licks his lips as I breathe nervously into his incredibly close face, his nose touching mine as his eyes flick from my mouth, back up to me and then he closes them as he leans in. It’s painfully slow, and I feel the pressure in my pants becoming unbearable. The guy hasn’t really even **touched** me and I’m about to jizz in my pants.

Whisper soft lips brush mine finally, opening carefully, hesitantly, as he leans close. His head tilts, breath coming out of his mouth and nose as his thumbs graze my cheeks.

I feel my knees weaken and wobble like broken table legs under the pressure of a mountain lion as his tongue swipes at my lower lip before it ventures inside, causing curls of want and need to fill my dick in an almost unfair way. My heart, hammering out a panicked rhythm in my chest, begins to hurt almost physically and hands wander up, mostly of their own accord, to touch his larger shoulders.

Derek’s mouth moves against mine in a steady, sweet, sensual way. It’s calm, just like everything he says and does, careful, slow, and I can’t hold myself up anymore. There are so many innards moving around in unusual ways; I’m not familiar with this.

The second I start slipping, his strong hands shift to my hips and hold me steady, fingers gripping me tight, thumbs pressing into the bone of them.

Unfortunately, in some ways, this is the worst thing he could’ve done to keep me on my feet.

I break from the kiss and gasp, head almost slamming back against the wall as it all becomes too much; Derek kissing me, the smell of him everywhere around me, the firm body moving with mine as his tongue licks playfully against my own, the hands grabbing me to hold me up. I cum, finally, pushed beyond that point, and now I’ve completely ruined my boxers.

My eyes close as the orgasm hits me like a freight train, as Derek presses his forehead against my neck, cold sweat in a sheet where our skin fits together, warm wet breath panting out over my clavicle, nose sniffing every now and then and... _Yup, hard again._

My dick throbs painfully desperate against my pants and Derek Hale’s hands are the only things holding me up now.

I expect him to smile and laugh or something, because I’m a complete teenager, wetting my pants before we’ve even gotten to third base, and already hard enough to hurt, again. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t chuckle. He doesn’t poke fun.

“Stiles,” He says in that **way** , and his breath is like a ghost clambering, shrill and sheeted with two holes for their eyes, over the small, sensitive hairs on my neck, “You’re sure?”

“Sure,” I mutter back weakly, a lot louder than he is, my voice suddenly filling the room, “Sure, I’m sure. I mean, I asked, right? I asked, didn’t I? I didn’t make that obvious? I mean, yeah, I’m sure.”

Derek pulls away, eyes watching, and drags me to the bed with him, turning us around so he can lay me down, climbing over me and pressing our bodies together. Oh my god, the wall has **nothing** on this.

His strong, perfect body is flush against me and I– _God, this is_... **_Ugh_**.

Derek’s lips are on mine again, patient and soft and teasing as he kisses; Like we have all of the time in the world. His hands lift my shirt up, right laying flat on my stomach as we kiss, his left moving up more to get the article of clothing as high up as he can before he breaks the kiss to remove it.

Once mine’s off, I feel the ‘exposed’ kick in, but it’s quickly replaced by the ‘not worthy’ when he pulls his _own_ shirt off, like a model, an image of perfection as the muscles ripple, pale pecks jumping with his arms at the flex.

There’s no way in hell this is actually happening. **_God_**.

I watch his body shift as he comes back down to me, as he presses our chests together, and he kind of surprises me, _again_. The pecks are soft, almost squishy with firmed muscle, stomach meeting mine in a way that puzzle pieces fit and he lets out this... This completely uncharacteristically **pleased** moan.

My eyes meet his and THEN, **_THEN_ ** he smiles. It stutters my heart, squeezes everything in my chest in a way that I wish could be kind of permanent.

He leans down and kisses me eagerly, breaths of excitement coursing through him as his hands run up my sides.

Whether this is a one-time thing, or not, or if I embarrass myself by coming five or six more times, whatever happens, this is the best idea I’ve ever had. And I’m so glad that I don’t know how to filter myself ninety percent of the time; Because _seriously_.

Derek moans again, breaking the kiss to trail shorter, wetter ones down my neck, stopping on my right peck as he sucks and grazes his teeth over my nipple.

The startled gasp that comes from me is something I don’t think I’ve ever heard... In my whole life.

I look down, forcing my eyes open to allow the reality of what’s **actually** happening wash over me. Watching Derek Hale, eyes closed, mouth on my skin, hands helping me from my pants as I hear his boots hit the floor. Fu~ _ck_.

He moves to the other nipple and I react at once, finally, lifting my hands up to curl them in his short black, **soft** hair.

“Derek,” I breathe as he shoves my pants down my hips.

His eyes flick up and meet mine as he continues moving lower, mouth closing over parts of my stomach and... _Oh my **god**_.

I force myself up on my elbows. If I don’t actually see this, I might question if I didn’t just make it up in my head.

Derek’s hand wraps around the base of my dick and his wet, flushed lips wrap around it’s already drenched, sticky head, sucking on it as I stare down, watching him take _me_ in, watching his eyes close.

His other hand doesn’t grip my hip like it probably should, to stop me from shoving myself down his throat, instead, it smooths over my stomach, touching my nipples, teasing me and massaging circles into my skin.

“Derek,” I pant, it’s coming no matter what I do, I can’t stop it this time either.

His hand reaches out and grabs mine, taking the balled fist in his as I fight the urge to throw my head back and close my eyes.

I see the look of registration on his face as my dick begins to pulse in his grip, cum filling his mouth. I’m even kind of ready for a negative reaction, but I’m **not** ready for him to close his eyes, ease his body back, fist milking me as he swallows down every last pearl.

He mouths my dick one more time, cleaning it, and climbs back up on me as it begins hardening a third time.

“I forget, sometimes–” He whispers against the corner of my jaw, running his hand down my bare side, “–how often you can get it up.”

I stare, wide-eyed as he moves down my chest again, lips kissing the heated flesh.

“You’re beautiful like this,” He breathes, “Under me, naked, honest. I haven’t been able to think of anything else since the first time you jacked off, thinking about me.”

My cheeks flush despite how much blood wants to stay at the pinnacle of my body, “You know about _that_?”

“Know?” He smiles warmly, “I heard you, heard you whisper my name under your breath, smelled it all over you in the morning.”

“And you didn’t say anything?”

Derek chuckles and raises a brow, “That wouldn’t have been weird?”


End file.
